As readily understood in the art, automobiles have a transmission fluid in the transmission to reduce the wear between mechanical parts of the transmission. The fluid must be cooled during operation of the vehicle and, accordingly, the transmission fluid sub-system includes a pump which circulates the transmission fluid through the transmission and to and from a radiator via hoses such that the radiator can cool the transmission fluid and return cooled fluid back through the transmission. During the course of operation of the vehicle, the transmission fluid can break down and/or get dirty. The makeup of the transmission system does not lend itself to simply removing a drain plug and draining out used transmission and replacing it with new transmission through a dip stick or fill tube, like with oil changes. Consequently, it is known to insert a fluid exchange machine into the transmission sub-system by disconnecting one of the hoses to or from the radiator and inserting the transmission fluid exchange machine into the system.